Charmed
by AmberAlyssa
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige come face to face with something almost completely opposite to a demon *not finished*


~I own nothing but the plot, so don't steal my idea or a goat will eat all of your underpants. Yes, you heard me.ALL of them!~ ~Im not going to be updating this fan-fic much, because 1. Its not my best writing, it was just a quick thing that Ive had in my head for ages, and I wanted to have a break from my Hp fan-fic. And 2. Im too wrapped up in my recent Harry Potter one to continue with this.'~ ~I decided not to base this on anything that's going on in the show right now. Besides, in Australia, Phoebe has only just turned evil, so Cole is still around.~  
  
*Pipers POV*  
  
Paige was being her usual stubborn self.  
  
'Look, Piper, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying that maybe we should wait for Leo first. You have no idea just how-'  
  
'Paige, I think that you have no idea what you're talking about. Either we wait, and risk getting attacked again, or we continue with the potion and kick some demon butt! ' 'But Piper, I just think - woah!'  
  
A small explosion had blasted from inside the large kitchen pot, which was filled with a bubbling brown gloop, and had now begun to smoke thickly. Piper coughed and turned to her sister who, she noticed, had a cut lip.  
  
'Look, the potion is ready now but Leo is not. Hes off somewhere with another charge. All we need to do is summon up the demon who attacked us, throw the potion at the dirt-bag and poof! No more demon!'  
  
Paige gave her sister a look that quite plainly said, 'Alright! But I still think my idea was better,' and sighed annoyingly.  
  
'Excellent,' Piper said, and she poured the brown sludge into three small bottles.  
  
'Lets do this, then! Phoebe? Where is Phoebe?'  
  
'I'm in here!' Sounded a voice from the living room, before quick footsteps were heard and Phoebe appeared through the kitchen door.  
  
'I was just - uh - cleaning up.'  
  
Piper noticed that Phoebe was holding a blood-stained white cloth to her head - a souvenir from their last demon attack, but she was smiling all the same.  
  
'Oh, honey,' Paige exclaimed, as she rushed over to Phoebe's side.  
  
'Is is bad? Should I call for Leo?'  
  
'No, no its fine.just a little sore, that's all.' Phoebe replied.  
  
"Lets just vanquish this demon and get on with our lives, shall we? ' She walked over, picked up a potion bottle and consulted the Book of Shadows. Piper followed, then Paige.  
  
'Ok, it says here, all we need to do it chant this incantation then throw the potion, and that's it! Sounds easy enough.' Piper told them, taking charge again, as usual.  
  
'OK, and maybe we should hide behind the counter,' Paige suggested, walking around to the opposite side of the kitchen counter, 'You know, in case it tries to throw a fireball at us or something.'  
  
'Good idea, Paige. Right, lets do this, shall we?'  
  
*Paiges POV*  
  
Paige waited for her sisters to join her behind the counter, fiddling with the potion bottle in her hand. Piper was always best at potions.  
  
'Ready, Paige?' Phoebe asked her, standing on Paige's left, while Piper took the right.  
  
'Yep. You OK?' She asked Phoebe, glancing at the slash across her sisters head.  
  
'Peachy.' She replied.  
  
'Ok, lets do this then,'  
  
Piper commanded, and they joined hands, Phoebe holding up the scrap of paper with the demon summoning spell scribbled on it.  
  
And Paige and her sisters began to chant as one. Paige felt the familiar cold wind rush through them as they continued to chant. Finally, in front of them, on the other side of the counter, something began to appear. Like a mini, blue tornado, spinning wildly in the middle of their kitchen, and making the strange wind roar louder and stronger.  
  
Just when Paige thought she couldn't withstand the powerful breeze any longer, an ugly demon, in the form of a male human, appeared from the middle of the tornado, and the wind died down almost instantly.  
  
'Now!'  
  
Came Pipers voice from somewhere on Paige's right, and without thinking, the three of them aimed and threw their potions at the demon.  
  
There were three small explosions as the potions made contact with the enemy, who began to scream in agony as large hot, white flames flickered from no where, and finally, engulfed him completely.  
  
There was a puff of smoke, and nothing remained of the demon except for a faint, echoing scream.  
  
'Phew,' breathed Piper who, Paige noticed, look extremely windswept.  
  
'Well done everyone,' Phoebe said, clapping her hands together.  
  
'But Im afraid Im gonna have to leave you now. I have a very hot date with Cole waiting for me at home.'  
  
'Wait, you're leaving already?' Paige asked, following Phoebe through the lounge and into the entrance hall.  
  
*Phoebes POV*  
  
'Yes,' Phoebe turned to her sister as she threw her jacket around herself.  
  
'Im sorry, but I'll come by and visit you tomorrow, I promise.'  
  
Phoebe always felt slightly bad when she left her sisters back at the manor.  
  
'Its OK, Phoebe,' Piper told her seriously. 'You go.we.we can clean up here, its OK.'  
  
Phoebe felt herself smile. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'Of course we're sure. Aren't we, Paige?'  
  
'What? Oh, yeah, of course we are. Just go and have a great time for us, ok?' Paige smiled.  
  
'Thanks, you guys are the best.' And she hugged her sisters before leaving through the front door.  
  
She had hardly left the front garden, however, when Phoebe noticed blue orbs swirling to her right.  
  
'Leo?' she thought, 'Shouldn't he know better than to orb outside? Even at night.'  
  
She stood watching the orbs for a few seconds, when finally they faded and a person took there place - but it wasn't Leo. Phoebe gasped suddenly as she looked into the eyes of what seemed like a teenage girl, only she had two huge, white wings protruding from the middle of her back, and she was dressed in a long, white dress.  
  
The girl starred back for a few seconds, swaying slightly on the spot, her large eyes filled with pain and tears, before she suddenly collapsed on the front lawn. Phoebe screamed and rushed over to the girls side.  
  
'Oh my God,' she gasped, and she watched as the girls wings begin to shrink slowly into her back, as if growing in rewind, until only two small lumps could be seen where the wings had once been.  
  
'Oh my God,' Phoebe said again, more franticly this time. She rolled the girl onto her back, and for the third time that night, she let out another small gasp.  
  
Phoebes left hand was completely covered in thick red blood, which was slowly oozing from a huge flesh wound on the girls stomach. Panicking, and with some difficulty, Phoebe managed to pick the girl up and rush back toward the manor.  
  
*Pipers POV*  
  
'Piper! Paige?!'  
  
'Phoebe?'  
  
Piper stood up suddenly from the kitchen table, and followed the sound of her sisters voice into the entrance hall. She gasped, and heard Paige do the same thing behind her as she caught sight of Phoebe, blood all over her, holding an unconscious girl in her arms.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
She asked franticly, as she helped Phoebe take the girl into the lounge room and lay her down on the couch.  
  
'I don't know!' Phoebe replied, 'She just orbed in and collapsed!'  
  
'Wait, she orbed?' Paige asked, curiously. 'You don't think she's a white lighter, do you?'  
  
'I don't think so,'  
  
Piper replied, examining the girl and her wound, which was still bleeding furiously.  
  
'She looks a little too young to be a white lighter.'  
  
'What do we do?' Phoebe asked. She seemed to be very nervous, concern all over her face as she starred at the girl on the couch.  
  
'We need Leo!' Piper told them, Leo!' She called to the ceiling, 'Leo! C'mon, we need you!'  
  
There was a sudden swirl of blue orbs at the doorway, before Leo appeared, looking confused.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
he asked, anxiously, then he suddenly spotted the girl on the couch.  
  
'Oh my God,' he whispered, rushing over and kneeling beside the couch, which was now heavily stained with blood.  
  
'What happened?' He asked, looking quickly at Piper.  
  
'Leo, just heal her, quick!' Piper noticed that Phoebe was looking extremely worried; she kept wringing her hands and pacing back and forth.  
  
Leo placed his hands a few centimeters over the girls wound, and, almost instantly a warm, yellow glow seemed to flow from them. It took a while before the healing began to work.  
  
'Leo, what's taking so long?' Paige asked, softly, as if she was dreading the answer.  
  
'We almost lost her, that's what,' Leo told them after a while, his face full of concentration as he continued to heal the girl.  
  
After a moment, Piper noticed the wound start to get smaller, the blood on the girls dress start to shrink, and the girl herself began to stir feebly. It took perhaps another minute or so before the last traces of blood dissolved from the dress, but the girl still didn't wake.  
  
*Paiges POV*  
  
'Is she OK?'  
  
Paige asked Leo, uncertainly, watching the sleeping girl on the couch anxiously.  
  
'She'll be fine. Just give her a minute.'  
  
Leo replied, not taking his eyes off the girls face.  
  
'What happened?' He repeated. Paige saw his eyes flicker from Piper, onto her, then to Phoebe, who Said  
  
'Well.I, I was just outside and she orbed in, like you do, Leo.and she had these two huge wings, which disappeared when she collapsed.  
  
'Wings?' repeated Leo and Paige, in unison. She caught Pipers eye, and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
'I don't believe it,' Leo breathed, looking back at the girl, who was still showing no signs of movement. 'Not even I've seen one before. Its really lucky that you found her.'  
  
Paige and Phoebe exchanged confused looks.  
  
'One of what, exactly?' Piper asked.  
  
'Well, she's a.she a real fallen angel.'  
  
'A.a what?' Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
'An angel? You mean, there's a real live angel on our living room couch? Wow.' Paige whispered, in awe.  
  
'Yeah, it's a real angel. They're extremely rare,'  
  
Leo told the girls quietly,  
  
'Their powers are extremely coveted and powerful.they go way beyond anything I could ever have. Angels rarely survive once they fall, which is why its so lucky that you found her, Phoebe. Otherwise, she would probably be dead by now.'  
  
'Maybe that's why she orbed to us.so we could save her,'  
  
Paige wondered aloud. She had never seen anything so beautiful, so pure. When you were a Charmed One, the only thing you ever saw were ugly, evil, dirty demons, who usually exploded everywhere once they were vanquished. It got a little tiring at times.  
  
'I wonder why she fell?'  
  
"I'm not sure. Sometimes they just - fall.for no reason. Other times, there an extremely powerful evil behind it, who are usually after some of the angels powers.'  
  
'Well, lets hope it's the first one, then. Im not in the mood for fighting another greedy demon who's after someone else's powers right now.'  
  
'Right on,' Agreed Paige, nodding her head slightly. There was a few moments of silence, where everybody in the room seemed to be watching the angel.  
  
*not finished!* 


End file.
